Tails vs Pit
Tails vs Pit is the 10th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Galaxy. It features Sonic's sidekick and Sonic franchise character, Tails, battling against Kid Icarus character and protagonist, Pit. It also features Parakoopa, character and enemy from Super Mario franchise. It was released on September 11, 2014. Karaoke - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGAan9YwWFs Cast/Crew Tails played by Caty Cardoso (MinecraftCardosoFilms) Pit played by ASZ Productions Parakoopa played by SuperJake1764 Edited by ASZ Productions Audio Mixed by SuperJake1764 Written by ASZ Productions and SuperJake1764 Lyrics Tails: Hello! This is Tails, about to bring the heat on this poor angel! You better get off this rap battle or soon you’re in danger! I’m a Mechanism Professional Machine, and you’re the worst person I’ve ever seen! You’re only a Teen! Let me keep this clean! I’m a Queen! And this is what I mean! I’m an Helicopter, I’ll fly away from this rap since you’re too dumb to fight me! You’re a protector angel, blah, blah, blah, nobody cares see? If I can beat WitchCart then sure i can beat you! You know what rhymes with Pit? Defeat! Wow this is new! Pit: Dear Palutena, help me defeating Tails on this rap battle! I need something to make Tails quit his rattle! If I can beat a giant Medusa then I can beat you in this fight! Now let me grab the mic and defeat this yellow pussy, ALRIGHT? You’re Sonic’s sidekick? Sorry! I thought you were just Sonic’s Slave! Comparing you to me. Nobody wants you in the Nintendo Party Rave! Let me grab my bow and show you who’s the boss in this last judgement combat! You think you’re so awesome? When you’re nothing but a scaredy cat! Tails: Let me correct your words Pit, I’m a Mechanism Pro Fox, not a scaredy Cat Why are you calling me a pussy? When all your friends are so flat! Don’t think of fighting me that way Pit. I’m a member on Sonic Team! And if you think of messing with me again. I’ll shoot you with my Laser Beam! Pit: Who cares? You’re still the scaredy Fox on the Sonic Team! You think you’re going to beat me? Then you’re in a dream! What does the fox say? He says he’s gonna fail this rap! If you’re so serious! Then I’m about to give you a Paratroopa slap! Parakoopa: Hold on there. Did you call my name? Then I’m about to diss you both flying failures! If you think you’re going so far. Then you made a mistake in front of the players! I may be an NPC. But atleast I’m not a flying goomba! Now if you think you’re going to survive. Not with the Parakoopa! I don’t need to call my master to tell you that you’re wrong! Comparing you fat nerds to me. I’m way more strong! Now let me teach you a lesson of never messing with us. Or else they will give you your “Special Reward”! Once this battle’s done. I’m gonna go back to my Koopa Lord!